James Potter II (Prince's World)
(Grandmother) *Harry Potter (Father) *Hermione Potter (Mother) *Sirius Potter (Brother) *Lily Potter (Sister)|wand = 10¾, Cypress, Phoenix Feather|house = Gryffindor|affiliation = Potter Family Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Gryffindor}}James Rubeus Potter (born 17 November 2003) was a half-blood wizard and eldest child of Harry and Hermione Potter . He is the eldest brother of Sirius Severus and Lily Luna Potter, and is the godson of Rubeus Hagrid and Lavender Weasley. He is named in honor of his biological paternal grandfather; the first James Potter, and his father's close friend and James' godfather; Rubeus Hagrid. James began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2015 and was Sorted into Gryffindor. Biography Early life (2003-2015) James Rubeus Potter was born on 17 November 2003 to Harry and Hermione Potter and raised in their residence at 12 Grimmauld Place, the ancestral home of the House of Black, which his parents refurbished after the Second Wizarding War. James was given the old bedroom of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. James enjoyed teasing his siblings, mainly Sirius, though stopped any and all pestering towards Lily after he engaged in a fist-fight with a group of Muggle boys in defense of his sister at the playground near their house. Afterwards, the Potter family had stopped visiting the playground and instead, flooed over to the Longbottom residence in Ottery St. Catchpole whenever they wanted to play outside, leading James to become real close friends with the Longbottom's eldest child, Harry. They frequently raced their brooms around and even played some Muggle sports like Football and Rugby. Hogwarts Years (2015-) First Year James began his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September 2015. His mother had previously owled home telling him that she couldn't see him off because of a conference taking place in France. Because of a party hosted at Fred Weasley's house the night prior, James and his father woke up late, and raced to Platform 9¾, only to miss the train by mere seconds. Although James was devastated, his father thought up an idea. He quickly apparated James and his siblings back home and left Sirius and Lily in Kreacher's care. Then, he dusted off his red motorcycle, which previously belonged to Sirius Black. Shrinking all of James' supplies and placing them in a rucksack, his father placed him in the sidecar and flew into the sky. James had later dubbed his feelings while riding in the flying motorbike as "the most electrifying feeling he'd ever felt". They arrived at Hogwarts just as the students were getting off the train, making quite an entrance and surprising many people. His father ushered James to the group of first years while he had a conversation with Hagrid, and many of the first-year students were complimenting James and sulking over how lucky he was. The spectacular entrance of the Potters made it to the front page of the Daily Prophet, where James' mother had seen it and scolded her husband for doing something so "reckless and utterly moronic". After arriving, James had met up with Harry Longbottom, his best friend, who introduced him to Samantha Mason-Porter, a Muggleborn witch whom Harry had shared a compartment with back on the Hogwarts Express. During the Sorting, the three had all ended up in Gryffindor, and Harry became James' roommate, along with Seamus Carmichael and Danny Goldstein. Second Year During James' second year, he had joined the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as their Seeker. His father was so delighted that he gave James his prized Firebolt as a present. Physical appearance James, for the most part, takes after his parental family in looks. Although he did not inherit his father's almond-shaped green eyes as his father, he did inherit his father's untidy jet black hair. He has most of his father's facial features, but possesses his mother's brown eyes. Relationships Rubeus Hagrid Hagrid is James' godfather, albeit not the Potters' first choice. Hagrid was always caring towards James' parents while they were at school, and thankfully his caring attitude had not disappeared. In addition to being his godfather, Hagrid was also James' Care of Magical Creatures professor and sometimes showed favoritism towards him in his first year, though James had made it clear to Hagrid that he didn't want any special treatment, as it could possibly cost Hagrid his job. Outside of classes, James would often visit Hagrid to simply talk, and showed up to his hut for tea and biscuits every weekend. Dominique Weasley James fostered a dislike for Dominique the instant she opened her mouth. James initially met Dominique while they were kids at various Weasley family gatherings which James' family was privy to because of them being considered "honorary Weasleys". Dominique would be very bossy towards not only James but other children as well and James would try his best to avoid her. After starting his education at Hogwarts, James hadn't truly held a conversation with Dominique for quite some time, leading to James hoping she would have grown out of her bossy-pants attitude. Unfortunately, James had to share a compartment with her on the way to Hogwarts in his Second Year, and they spent the whole time bickering with each other because of Dominique's high and mighty attitude. After Dominique's parents' separation, Dominique initially became even worse to deal with. However, overtime and especially after her parents' reconciliation, she dropped her attitude and became more pleasant to talk to, though James and her would sometimes have rows with each other, usually for stupid reasons.Category:Prince's WorldCategory:WizardsCategory:MalesCategory:2003 birthsCategory:GryffindorsCategory:ChasersCategory:Half-bloods Category:Potter familyCategory:Living people